1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to switch assemblies, more particularly to a multi-functional switch assembly and a portable electronic device using the switch assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones typically include switches, such as latching switches or power switches. The latching switch can attach or detach a battery cover relative to a housing of the portable electronic device. The power switch can power on or off the portable electronic device. However, the switches are usually separately formed with the housing, causing inconvenience for single-hand switching operations.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.